Enamorarse ayudados por Shakespeare
by Rose Jean Black
Summary: TRADUCCION  by Danielle Salvatore  Bonnie es una chica tímida y tranquila que odia a Damon Salvatore al playboy del instituto. ¿Que pasa cuando los dos acaban como protagonistas de Romeo y Julieta de William Shakespeare?


**Enamorarse ayudados por Shakespeare**

**CAPITULO 1**

**BONNIE**

- ¿No has terminado de leer ya el libro? - se quejo Elena, mi mejor amiga, cuando las dos nos sentemos en la mesa de la cafetería del instituto para almorzar. Levanté la mirada y frunzi el ceño.

- En primer lugar: es una obra de teatro, y yo ya le dije si de verdad quiero conseguir ese papel tengo que estudiar mis líneas y saberlas a la perfección.

Elena rodó los ojos.

- Por favor Bonnie, que prácticamente ya tienes el papel. La Señora Flowers te adora y la única otra persona que parece algo interesante en el papel es Katherine, a quien la Señora Flowers odia.

Katherine era la hermana gemela de Elena, pero no exactamente se llevan demasiado bien. Ambas estaban siempre compitiendo por todo. Cuando los hermanos Salvatore se mudaron aquí, ambas pelearon por ellos. Primero Elena salió con Damon, el imbécil del instituto, durante dos semanas antes de el gillipollas de Damon dejara a Elena con un mensaje de texto, Stefan trató de consolarla lo que izo que estos dos empezaran a quedar.

Me encogí de hombros y puse mi ejemplar de _Romeo y Julieta_ de William Shakespeare mas alejado de mi.

- Elena, hay mas chicas que quieren el papel tanto como yo o Katherine - le explique a la rubia. Elena me miró como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos por un momento y luego sonrió como si de repente darse cuenta de algo.

- Al menos espero que toque un Romeo que este bueno. ¡Así te conseguirías un novio!

Rodé mis ojos otra vez, aunque no podía dejar de estar de acuerdo con ella. Después de ver lo feliz que Elena estaba con Stefan, yo no podía estar mas tiempo sin algún novio.

- Si. Lo bueno es que Damon no esta muy metido en el drama - sonreí, a lo que Elena asintió con la cabeza.

- Definitivamente - admitió.

- ¿Que es en lo que Damon no esta metido? - pregunto una voz fastidiosamente conocida.

Elena y yo nos giramos para ver a los dos hermanos Salvatore con sus bandejas para la comida. Stefan claramente cabreado y Damon con su tipica sonrisita de las narices. Este hombre se encantaba a el mismo.

Mire hacia mis cosas para asegurarme de que el libro de Romeo y Julieta estaba bien guardado en mi mochila. Lo ultimo que queria era darle a Damon la oportunidad de reirse de mi, por mi amor a Shakespeare, delante de toda la cafetería. Stefan se sentó al lado de Elena, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupado mirando a Damon para notarlo.

Damon Salvatore estaba en el último curso, mientras que el resto de nosotros eramos todos _juniors_ (penúltimo curso). Stefan, el hermano menor de Damon, parecía casi tan molesto con él como el resto de nosotros. Cosa que Damon sabía.

Probablemente esa fue la razón por la que optó por sentarse con nosotros cada día en la comida.

- Lárgate, Damon - le dije, no estaba de humor para tratar con él. Los ojos de Damon se abrieron finjiendo sentirse herido, mientras Stefan rodaba los suyos.

- Aww... me hieres Bonnie. Pensaba que nos estábamos convirtiendo en buenos amigos.

- ¿Desde cuando? - respondí con una pregunta retorica.

Damon me ignoró, y se atrevió a sentarse a mi lado, moviendo su silla tan cerca de la mía que nuestros hombros casi se rozaban.

A pesar de mi opinión sobre el, secretamente esperaba no estar sonrojada. Damon era un imbécil, pero nadie podía negar que era mortalmente guapísimo. El único problema era que él también pensaba que el era guapísimo. Negándome a permitirle saber que me afectaba deslicé la silla lejos de él, aunque él persistió al deslizarse más cerca de mí. Otra vez. Esto sucedió dos veces más, eso me llevo al extremo de la mesa, sin espacio para deslizarse más lejos y Damon que siguió acercando hasta que acabo demasiado cerca para mi comodidad.

- ¡Damon, ya basta! ¿Qué tienes, tres años? - le pregunte cansada de su actitud. Y para hacerme cabrear mas Elena y Stefan se estaban riendo intentando disimularlo. Damon sonrió y se inclinó hacia mi para susurrarme algo al oído.

- Solo di que si, Bonnie. Una cita y nunca te volveré a molestar. A menos, claro, que tu lo quieras - me susurró seductoramente.

- Damon, ya te lo dije la última vez: no hay forma de que yo vaya a salir contigo - le respondí, y ahora salir de mi silla. Para mi sorpresa, le quedo claro lo que le dije, aunque no se dio por vencido. - ¿Y por qué no? - cuestiono.

Suspiré.

-Has salido con casi todas las niñas_ junior_ y _senior_. No quiero ser un número mas.

Sin esperar a su reacción cogí mi bandeja de comida de la mesa y me dirigí a la basura para tirarla.

**DAMON**

Yo estaba que echaba humo cuando Stefan y yo lleguemos a casa después de las clases. Bonnie estaba equivocada, ella iba a ser mía al final, solo que yo iba a tener que trabajar mejor en ello.

Nunca dije que no me gustaran los retos.

Tan pronto como entré en la casa, Stefan inmediatamente se dirigió a su habitación.

Le mire alzando las cejas.

- ¿Tienes prisa para algo? - Stefan se giro para mirarme.

- No es asunto tuyo, pero le prometí a Elena que iba a estar en Facebook y Messenger después de clases para poder hablar.

Rode los ojos.

- Dios no quiera que rompas esa promesa - me burlé de el. Con una última mirada hacia mí, mi hermano siguió su camino a su dormitorio y cerró la puerta.

Después de que él se había ido, simplemente me dejé caer en el sofá, tratando de pensar en un plan para lograr que Bonnie aceptara salir conmigo. Estaba casi perdido en mis pensamientos cuando oí el sonido de Stefan abrir la puerta, dejando a su habitación para ir al baño.

En ese momento, una idea vino a mí como una bombilla que se acababa de encender si Stefan había estado hablando con Elena por Internet, y Elena era la mejor amiga de Bonnie, podría haber una posibilidad de que se menciona a esta ultima, no seria raro que ubiera alguna pista sobre como lograr salir con la preciosa peliroja.

Caminar lo más silenciosamente que pude, me metí más allá de la puerta del baño y al dormitorio de mi hermano, va en línea recta hacia su laptop.

Como supuse, Stefan no había eliminado los mensajes entre él y Elena, que es fácil para mí para desplazarse a través de ellos.

Elena dice:

_¡Stefan! ¿Que tal estas?_

Stefan dice:

_Si. ¿Porque preguntas?_

Elena dice:

*Se encoge de hombros*

_Me estaba preguntando si Damon te estaba molestando._

Stefan dice:

_Por favor, que me molesta diariamente. Estoy acostumbrado a ello... siendo su hermano y todo eso..._

No pude contener una sonrisa al leer esa parte y la lectura continuada.

Elena dice:

_¿Te pudes creer como se ha portado con Bonnie hoy?_

Stefan dice:

_Realmente no me sorprende.__ ¿Sigue Bonnie preparándose para la audición de la obra?_

Ahora si, eso me llamó la atención. Sabía de todo el mundo no paraba de hablar de que Robert Lee High School estaba preparando propia producción de _Romeo y Julieta._ Y ahora que estaba leyendo que Bonnie tenia previsto estar en ella.

Elena dice:

_Sí, ella todavía quiere el papel de Julieta.__ Sólo espero que Katherine no se lo arruine._

Y eso fue todo lo que necesitaba saber. Ahora tenía el plan perfecto para ganarme a Bonnie. Hice un análisis rápido de la habitación de Stefan, y rápidamente me di cuanta de la copia de _Romeo y Julieta_, y lo cogi antes de salir de la habitación en silencio.

Tenia algunas líneas que memorizar, tenia que estar preparado para las audiciones el próximo jueves.

**NOTA DE AUTORA**

**Aquí un nuevo proyecto. ****Es una traducción de un fic: '_Falling in love through Shakespeare_' de Danielle Salvatore una escritora genial que tiene muchos fics Bamon muy buenos! Son geniales! Recomiendo leer sus fics y como son en ingles yo e decido traducir uno para que llege a los lectores hispanoparlantes.**

**¡Espero que os guste!**

**Revi****e****w por un avance del siguiente capitulo**


End file.
